iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
iamamiwhoami
About iamamiwhoami 'is an electronic music and multimedia project headlined by Swedish singer-songwriter Jonna Lee. Videos released from the project's YouTube channel have spread virally.1 The f irst clip was uploaded on December 4, 2009, and was forwarded to a number of music journalists and blogs. Another two short videos followed. Chris Cantalini and MTV writer James Montgomery reported about iamamiwhoami, fueling speculation online. The project currently consists of three series of music videos and a feature length concert video. The number series, highly stylized teaser videos, set the tone of the project, established several mysteries, and served to foreshadow the projects' complete songs. The letter series is the equivalent of a studio album containing fully realized singles. (Released on iTunes and Amazon.com, each single also bears the phrase "To Whom It May Concern." Several official remixes of the letter songs have also been released.) The letter series serves as the core of the project, and were reiterated as setpieces in the concert. The final set of videos, the date series (their titles correspond to the date on which they were released), set up the webcast concert on November 16, 2010 and had fans elect one of their own to attend the concert. On November 16 at 12:15 CET "In Concert" was webcast; it was removed approximately 4 hours later. On 4 December 2010, the one-year anniversary of the posting of the first iamamiwhoami video, mp3s of "In Concert" were uploaded to Amazon, Spotify and iTunes. iamamiwhoami is notable not only for its artistic multimedia output, but also the creators' leveraging of social technology (YouTube) and phenomena (viral videos, crowdsourcing) to disseminate their music and music videos. As of June 1st, 2011, iamamiwhoami is confirmed to be appearing at the annual Way Out West Festival in Gothenburg, Sweden starting on August 11, 2011. iamamiwhoami was also discovered to be officially signed to D.E.F. Management, who is known for recording artists Moby, Kleerup, Fever Ray, and Robyn. History To date, the YouTube channel iamamiwhoami has released thirteen videos, six of which are short, roughly one-minute long teasers, and seven songs that were followed by single releases on iTunes and Amazon. MTV journalist James Montgomery called the project a "dendrophiliac's wet dream, loaded with images of a mud-smeared woman licking a tree and some strangely sexualized sap." The first six videos featured numeric titles, which were later decoded, while the latter bear single letters for titles. The music is eclectic, and could be described as electronic, alternative, and experimental; it features eerie, heavily distorted female vocals. The videos are believed to be part of a viral marketing campaign for a new artist or band. Mysteries Numeric codes The first 6 videos are titled with a series of numbers. When indexed into the alphabet, these spell out words such as "educational," "I am," "its me," "mandragora," "officinarum," and "welcome home". Mandragora officinarum refers to the mandrake root, which when fresh or dry may cause hallucination. Imagery associated with the folklore of the mandragora (the flowering humanoid, berries, and semen of a hanged man) recurs throughout iamamiwhoami's videos. Animals Each of the first six clips end with a drawing of a different animal (a goat, owl, whale, bee, llama, and monkey). Having blogged about the videos, MTV journalist James Montgomery received a package by messenger, which included a lock of blond hair, a piece of bark, and a pictogram of the six animals with the question "Says what?" Furthering the mystery; the sixth video ("23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383") ends with the woman whispering "Why" or "Y." As the seven videos with letter titles were slowly released, fans quickly realized that the videos were likely to spell the word "bounty". The conclusion of "In Concert" reveals that theonomatopoeia used to represent the animals' calls can be made to approximate the pronunciation of the English word "bounty". Artists' identities With the release of "b" and "o" fans soon guessed that Jonna Lee was the visually distorted lead singer. Lee's identity was confirmed with the release of the video for "t", in which her face was fully revealed without any makeup or distortion to conceal her identity. According to rraurl.com and MTV Brasil "o" was directed by Viktor Kumlin who's also the director of Lee's music video for "Something So Quiet". Registered songs On February 7th, 2011, several registered songs on ISWC were discovered to be closely related to iamamiwhoami. For example, songs titled, "Up!/Higher", "The Sound of Letting Go/Love", and "Little Hope/Sing a Song of Fire" all pertain to lyrics in iamamiwhoami's songs, "b", "o", and "y", respectively. The works were registered by Jonna Lee and Claes Björklund, the two who are believed to be responsible for the iamamiwhoami project. These songs were registered around the same time as several songs from Lee's This Is Jonna Lee2009 album. Management According to the London-based D.E.F. Artist Management website, they manage iamamiwhoami. They're also managers to Fever Ray, The Knife, Robyn, Moby, Röyksopp, and other Swedish artists. Music releases 5.4.21.3.1.20.9.15.14.1.12 |December 4, 2009 January 31, 2010B | — | — | — |- ! scope="row"| 9.1.13.669321018 |January 7, 2010 February 1, 2010B | — | — | — |- ! scope="row"| 9.20.19.13.5.723378 |January 25, 2010 February 1, 2010B | — | — | — |- ! scope="row"| 13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110 |February 10, 2010 | — | — | — |- ! scope="row"| 15.6.6.9.3.9.14.1.18.21.13.56155 |February 22, 2010 | — | — | — |- ! scope="row"| 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383 |March 1, 2010 | — |o |April 11, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| b |March 14, 2010 |March 15, 2010 | Tara Busch remix |April 19, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| o |April 12, 2010 |April 11, 2010 |Adrian Lux remix |April 29, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| u-1 |May 3, 2010 |May 3, 2010 |The Blacksmoke Organisation remix |July 9, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| u-2 |May 7, 2010 |May 7, 2010 |Khonnor remix |July 16, 2010 |- ! scope="row"|n |June 2, 2010 |June 3, 2010 |Eineinmeier remix |June 25, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| t |June 30, 2010 |June 30, 2010 |Tele Tele remix |September 24, 2010 |- ! scope="row"|y |August 4, 2010 |August 5, 2010 |Zoo Brazil remix |November 3, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| 20101001 |October 1, 2010C | — | — | — |- ! scope="row"| 20101104 |November 3, 2010 | — |''IN CONCERT; . |December 4, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| IN CONCERT |November 16, 2010D |December 4, 2010 | *''IN CONCERT''; b *''IN CONCERT''; t *''IN CONCERT''; n *''IN CONCERT''; o *''IN CONCERT''; u-2 *''IN CONCERT''; y *''IN CONCERT''; . |December 4, 2010 |- ! scope="row"| ; john |May 15, 2011 |May 16, 2011 | "+46 702 888 037"E | — |- ! scope="row"| clump |July 31, 2011 |August 1, 2011 | — | — |- |colspan="5" style="font-size:90%"| A. All YouTube videos, except where noted. B. Re-upload date. The original upload of these videos was removed. C. This video was deleted on November 16, 2010. D. Streamed at towhomitmayconcern.cc. E.Phone call stream. |} '''Official app On the same date as the 'b' mp3, 15 March 2010, the Official iamamiwhoami app appeared on iTunes sold by iLike, inc. Category:Browse